I Think I'm Too Late
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: Becky O' Shea finds out her crush of four years' mother is marrying her father. But she still hasn't even told him how she feels! Will she get up the courage to tell Junior Floyd how she's really felt all these years, or will she be too late.


FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Little Giants or anything else recognized. But the plot is mine.

I Think I'm Too Late:

A Little Giants Fanfiction

Becky's POV:

It was four years after the Little Giants had defeated the Cowboys, and my crush on my best friend, Junior Floyd, had developed. I constantly wanted to tell him how I felt, but I would make up every excuse and ignore all chances.

But I never really thought about our parents' growing relationship, until one night when my dad popped the question.

Realizing that I didn't have a lot more time, I decided I had to tell Junior. But, scared as I was, I waited until the day of the wedding.

It barely took me anytime to get ready, so I set out to find him assuming it would be easy. But all the rooms looked almost exactly identical. For at least half an hour straight I searched.

Just as I was about to give up I heard this, "Becky?" I turned around to see _him_. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he stood, dazed, in his black tux.

"What?" I blurted out when he didn't say anything else.

"You look…great," He whispered as we walked towards one another.

"Oh…thanks, you too," I said.

I was gonna tell him that I liked... WAIT no lo… This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Thanks…uh Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm really glad you're gonna be my stepsister." He smiled but my heart stopped.

Sister…brother and sister… me and… Junior.

Well, at least he couldn't have any chance at dating Debbie anymore; soon enough he'd be her cousin too.

Unable to speak, I smiled a weak smile and nodded.

We both seemed to hesitate before turning to walk away from one another. But I hesitated again… I had to know.

"Junior?" I asked turning back toward him. Once he turned back around and our eyes locked, I began to speak again.

"If we weren't going to be brother and sister, would you date me?"

His face broke out into an angelic smile. "This may sound weird, but I would date you, even though we're going to be brother and sister."

Wait…did he just…?

"You…want to date me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I do Becky. Will you?"

"D-date you," I stuttered out still confused. He shook his head, splitting my heart.

"Be my girlfriend," he whispered sweetly, but demanded at the same time.

I nodded beginning to smile and hugged him hard. I held on like I wouldn't, and couldn't, let go.

"Geez, Icebox," He said laughing.

I laughed too, hearing my old nickname, and punched him softly in the chest. Reluctantly, I realized there was still something I had to say.

"Junior, I… I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes so I wouldn't see his expression. I prepared myself to let go of him, just as his grip tightened on me.

"I love you too, Becky," He whispered back.

Then, he moved my long, dark hair behind my ears and held my face. I stroked his right cheek and ran my fingers through his shoulder length, blonde hair. Slowly we leaned into each other and softly kissed. We would have stayed that way too, if it wasn't our parents' wedding day.

"I'll see you later?" Junior asked.

"Junior, I'm in the wedding," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I know," He whispered. He kissed my forehead and smiled his beautiful smile again.

"I love you," We whispered to each other at the same time. The happiness seemed to stream from our eyes.

Sadly, I only wish this had happened.

I really did search for him, and he really did find me. He really did tell me I looked good, and I really did tell him he did too.

He really did say, "I…I'm really glad you're gonna be my stepsister."

I really did hesitate when we turned to leave, and looked over my shoulder and called, 'Junior.'

But when we locked eyes I said this, "I'm really glad you're gonna be my stepbrother."

He smiled his flawless smile and said, "See you after the wedding?"

I nodded, as he left, blinking back the tears in my eyes; glad we were distanced enough that he couldn't see them. The whole time I repeated in my mind, _I__'__m __too __late__…__I__'__m __too __late_.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

In your reviews answer this: Do you think it's inappropriate for step siblings to date and possibly get married later? Why or why not?


End file.
